


Guardian angel

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Cosette looks in the mirror in her wedding dress. For a split second she sees Fantine.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Fantine & Cosette Fauchelevent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Guardian angel

It was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress. Cosette breathed in sharply. The wedding was going to be in an hour.

She nervously paced around her room. There was no doubt in her mind that she was meant to be with Marius. However her fear manifested from a different stem. Valjean had gone away without a trace, and without her papa she wasn’t quite sure if she could do the wedding herself.

As Cosette was sheltered in her early life, she did not possess many friends nor did she have a parental figure. She had to walk down the aisle alone.

Shaking, she sat down on the chair facing the dressing table. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her sweat on her forehead. “I can do this, Cosette.” She whispered to herself.  
But she couldn’t keep her tears in. No, no, no, this was bad. Marius could see. What if he thought she didn’t love him? She couldn’t bear the thought of Marius being skeptical of their romance. He was her true love. And she was his.

She couldn’t stop her shaking as she tried to wipe her tears. Wanting to completely conceal any marks of her tears, she looked up at the mirror and froze. This moment only lasted for a second, but to her it felt like an eternity as it was burned in her brain. What did she see? Who did she see?

In front of her was a healthy blonde woman. Tears coated her blue eyes, just like Cosette… That was right. She was looking at a mirror. The face she had seen was hers. Yet, why did it look so foreign? It was as if staring at a mask. That face… Her brain had remembered it, able to shape it, however she never met that person in her life.

Confused, she squeezed her eyes shut, envisioning the woman she saw in the mirror clearly. There was worry and love in her eyes, heartbreak forming her face. But that wasn’t the emotion Cosette felt. She brought her hand to her chest. The woman radiated love. Care. Protection.

Cosette’s eyes snapped open in realisation. She was the woman in her dreams when she was young. Even now, Cosette shivered remembering Thénardier's Inn and the abusive memories. Yet she remembered a light. A bright, golden light which brought her warmth and whispers of comfort and promise that she will be safe.

Cosette looked back in the mirror- the woman was gone. Yet Cosette managed to smile, her worrisome burden banished away. She didn’t feel so alone anymore. She had her mother watching over her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Barricade day, so I wanted to write about my favourite Les mis characters who ironically have little to do with the June rebellion woops.
> 
> Was Fantine a ghost? A spirit? Or just a hallucination? I don't know. But she was an awesome mother who did her very best and beyond to secure her child's safety. <3


End file.
